Magic Saga
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: La magia numero uno es el amor./"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" Del Foro GJM."
1. Edolas

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Lucy Heartfilia

 _ **Hecho:**_ Estrella

 _ **Sumary:**_ El miedo puede ser el responsable de que te pierdas algo mágico. Gray esta dispuesto a vencer el miedo de Lucy.

 **Notas del Autor:** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."**

.

.

.

.

Magic Saga

.

.

 **Fear to falling**

 _If you can hold the stars in place_ _, y_ _ou can hold my heart the same…_

Skillet – Stars

.

.

.

Al escapar de su casa para unirse al gremio de magos Fairy Tail se hizo de nuevas amistades y, por ende, de un nuevo amor. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos era obvio que terminara enamorándose de Natsu, prácticamente vivían juntos. Pero Natsu no le contó de Lisanna, aquella niña de grandes ojos azules que había muerto misteriosamente en una misión. Natsu nunca podría ser de Lucy, porque él amaba a Lisanna con toda su alma y aún no podía superarla.

Como si el destino le jugara una broma, Lisanna volvió. No podía negar que estaba feliz por el suceso, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se hizo trizas. Natsu tenía una sonrisa diferente, más radiante y hermosa que las que le dedicaba a ella. Resignada se fue haciendo a un lado.

Mientras que ella dejaba de brillar para algunos, para otros se volvía como un sol.

Gray la había estado observando desde que se unió. Había estado al pendiente de ella más que de cualquier otro miembro del gremio. Había enfrentado cuanto peligro se atravesara con tal de que ella estuviera bien. Desde un principio su magia le había llamado la atención, nunca había conocido a alguien con esa habilidad y Lucy le pareció tan interesante… Pronto se descubrió pensando en ella de formas que no quería admitir en voz alta. Él había sido el primero en darse cuenta de que ella estaba extraña, él se había acercado cuando más sola se sentía y él había sido el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Pero ella no quería intentarlo, tenía miedo de arruinar todo…

—Gray… ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó sonrojada, pues no esperaba una declaración formal.

El mago de hielo solo ladeo la cara y volvió a repetir su declaración.

—Yo… no sé…—Dijo con la cabeza gacha, claro que estaba enamorada de él pero… ¿Y si no funcionaba?

—Solo di lo que piensas y ya…—Sugirió algo brusco, no era bueno con ese tipo de cosas y cuando por fin lo hacía la chica dudaba.

—¿Y si no funciona? —Preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos. Él le sonrió, calmándola un poco.

—¿Tú crees que estaría haciendo esto si no estoy seguro? —La hizo sonrojar. —Estoy declarándome a la chica que sostiene a las estrellas en sus manos, solo dime que sí.

Ella le sonrió y brilló tanto que parecía una estrella fugaz. Gray la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella al gremio, sabía que eso era una espada de doble filo y que las burlas de sus compañeros jamás se acabarían, pero él era feliz y ella también, era lo único importante.

Fin


	2. Tenrou

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Lucy Heartfilia

 _ **Género:**_ Angst

 _ **Sumary:**_ Al descubrir que su padre está muerto, Lucy recibe una carta que hace que descubra un sentimiento que se había negado toda su vida.

 **Notas del Autor:** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."**

.

.

.

.

 **Forgive me, please…**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¨Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes…¨_

Christina Aguilera – Hurt

.

.

.

¨ _Cuando regrese tal vez deba verlo otra vez…¨_ Ese fue su pensamiento antes de que Acnologia atacara la Isla Tenroujima.

…

Lucy llegó a su departamento y se extrañó de no encontrar polvo por todos lados, después de todo había estado fuera siete largos años.

—Con que el rumor era cierto…—Escuchó tras ella.

Al voltear se encontró con su casera, que por más ridículo que pareciera estaba usando su ropa. Lloriqueó internamente al verla, ¿cómo se atrevía a usarla?

—He vuelto.—Le dijo un tanto desanimada.

—Sabes, en este lapso que no estuviste… tu papá estuvo enviándote regalos cada año, todos en la misma fecha. Nunca dudó de que algún día regresarías, después de todo era tu padre.

Se encaminó al gremio de mercaderes al que Jude pertenecía, tenía esa extraña necesidad de ir y saber de él. Viajó en compañía de Natsu y Happy, al llegar se dirigió a la recepcionista, preguntó por él y la señorita se extrañó, sorprendida preguntó si ella era la hija de Jude, Lucy le dijo que sí. Vio el semblante preocupado de la chica y Lucy temió que su padre no se encontrase ahí.

—Me duele tener que decirte esto, pero…—Reunió todo el valor del mundo y le soltó las palabras más dolorosas que se le pueden decir a alguien. —Tu padre murió hace un mes…

Natsu la acompañó callado, la observó depositar las flores en la tumba y siguió a su lado, trató de cuidarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Estoy triste… y sola.—Le dijo Lucy.—Pero aun así, no sé porque no puedo llorar… Tal vez es porque nunca lo quise, desde niña siento ese rencor.

Al llegar nuevamente a su departamento la casera la recibió con un aviso: ¨ _Esto ha llegado hoy_ ¨. Le entregó un pequeño paquete con una carta. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a leerla, con cada palabra sentía un golpe en el pecho, cada deseo de que ella estuviera bien y por sobretodo la fe que él demostraba en que ella estaría de vuelta… Él también había querido verla, él también había sentido esa necesidad de estrecharla en sus brazos justo como lo había hecho Gildarts al enterarse de Cana, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por su rostro.

 _Lucy, siempre te amé, y siempre te amaré…_

Al leer esa última frase se quebró por completo, él había estado orgulloso del camino que había tomado, y a pesar de que ella le dijera a Natsu que nunca lo había amado, lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue como un grito de su corazón tratando de decirle lo contrario.

—Yo también te amo, papá…

Y por fin, pudo sacar todo aquello que le estaba destrozando el alma. Si tan solo hubieran regresado un mes antes, si tan solo lo hubiera visto por última vez. ¿Le habría dicho que estaba orgulloso de ella? ¿Le habría dicho en persona que la amaba?

Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más…


	3. Tártaros

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Lucy Heartfilia

 _ **Rated:**_ K(+)

 _ **Sumary:**_ El sacrificio mas grande que jamas ha hecho, para salvar a sus amigos.

 **Notas del Autor:** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."**

.

.

.

 **Broken**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La amistad es el dolor del alma cuando ella no está._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Escúchame bien, Lucy, una maga celestial capaz de invocar a tres Espíritus Celestiales a la vez, debería ser capaz de invocar al Rey Espíritu Celestial…_

Eso fue lo que Aquario le sugirió, pero el simple hecho de pensar que la perdería para siempre, que no podría verla nunca más, le destrozaba el corazón de una forma inigualable. Pero la portadora del agua no dudaba en absoluto, ella sabía que Lucy debía salvar a sus amigos, puesto que era la única esperanza que ellos tenían. Pero Lucy no se veía capaz de hacerlo, puesto que era sacrificar a uno de sus amigos, cegada por el dolor se negó rotundamente a llevar acabo la petición, Aquario le afirmó que ella no moriría y solamente regresaría al mundo celestial, pero aun sabiendo eso, Lucy seguía firme en que debería haber otra solución. Pensó en tantas cosas, una más improbable que la otra, debía encontrar una salida…

—¡Hazlo niña tonta!—Gritó Aquario.

Mientras Lucy reunía el valor para quebrar la llave de su mejor amiga, Aquario recordó todos los momento que había pasado al lado de Lucy, desde que ella era una niña siempre le había repetido la misma frase ¨te odio¨, pero justo cuando supo que no volvería a ver a la rubia sintió una opresión en el pecho, no podía negar sus sentimientos, ella siempre la había querido.

—No volver a verte será muy triste, Lucy…—dijo Aquario justo antes de desaparecer.

—¡Ábrete puerta del Rey Espíritu Celestial! —Gritó.

Jackal se extraña de que toda el agua hubiese desaparecido.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta mujer?—Se preguntó en voz alta.

El llanto de Lucy refleja el precio del sacrificio. El Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales hace su entrada y entabla conversación con el Rey del Infierno, voltea a ver a su invocadora y no puede evitar enfadarse por las lágrimas derramadas, la lucha comienza y éste le da un regalo a Lucy, pues le permite usar la magia de Aquario para que se levante y pelee por lo que cree.

Lucy sabe que eso hubiera querido Aquario, le planta la cara a Jackal y comienza su batalla.

 _¨Tu sacrificio no será en vano, ¡Aquario!¨_


	4. Álvarez

_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Personaje Principal**_ : Lucy Heartfilia

 _ **Emoción:**_ Preocupación

 _ **Sumary:**_ Al ponerse a comparar los hechos, Lucy se da cuenta de que su vida se parece mucho a un cuento... ¿Será bueno o malo?

 **Notas del Autor:** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos."**

.

.

.

 **Key**

¨La primera llave se fue de viaje…¨

.

.

.

El cuento trata sobre una niña que para ser feliz necesita reunir seis llaves especiales, pero cada que encuentra una… A su alrededor ocurren desgracias.

Lucy despertó sintiendo un vacío en el pecho, sabía que algo iba a pasar. No hacía mucho que habían logrado dar con la llave de la portadora de agua y por fin se sentía completa. Pero con el pasar de los años y con cada nueva aventura se dio cuenta de que siempre pasaban tragedias.

Desde que conoció a Natsu, su vida había estado llena de altibajos, con aventuras y peligros al por mayor. Ninguna de sus misiones había sido fácil, pero tampoco se arrepentía de ellas, pues la han hecho superar sus propios límites, dando como resultado que crezca su poder.

Suspiró al pasearse por su departamento con ese inquietante sentimiento, comenzaba a preocuparse por algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era. Tal vez solo era un presentimiento que no se volvería realidad, tal vez solo olvidaba algo sin importancia… O tal vez todos morirían en cualquier segundo. Volteó hacia la ventana y se aseguró de que nada estuviera a punto de suceder. Era una paranoica. Pero ¿Quién podría culparla después de todo lo que había vivido?

Si se ponía a pensar desde que se unió al gremio comenzó su tormento, arriesgaba su vida cada dos por tres, siempre salía golpeada y sus amigos lastimados. Para alejar esos pensamientos negativos decidió leer nuevamente aquel libro que le había obsesionado cuando niña. Lo leyó todo tan rápido que no lo disfrutó. Volvió a empezar, pero se puso a repasar parte por parte, llegando a una conclusión: ¿No era su vida muy parecida a ese libro?

Quiso desechar esas ideas tontas pero todo parecía tener sentido.

 _¨La niña recorrió el mundo para encontrar las llaves especiales…¨_

Ella también lo había hecho, todas sus aventuras la habían llevado por lugares que nunca habría creído que podría ver.

 _¨La primera llave se fue de viaje…¨_

Si se ponía a comparar… El día que conoció a Natsu, él había salido de viaje para buscar a Igneel. Luego viajaron juntos al gremio, donde conoció a sus amigos, al tomar varias misiones fue juntando poco a poco las llaves doradas, sin proponérselo había estrechado los lazos con su padre, consiguió amistades en otros gremios y por último logró recuperar la llave de su más preciada amiga. Esos fueron los acontecimientos importantes en su vida y entre cada uno hubo un enfrentamiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar heridas en todos, batallas que nunca repondrían las muertes de sus seres queridos, años que pasaron sin notar y momentos que nunca podrían olvidar.

Tomó la llave de Aquario entre sus dedos, sonrió al sentirla y verla resplandeciente.

—Sea lo que sea que se avecina… Estamos listas.—Dijo con determinación, después de todo ella era fuerte.


End file.
